Tormenta de nieve
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Sousuke y Makoto se quedan varados en Tokio durante las vísperas de Navidad por una tormenta de nieve. Shonen Ai. SouMako. Para el blog Shinjitsu No Akari.


Fandom: Free!  
>Pairning: SouMako.<br>Warning: Shonen Ai.  
>Disclaimer: Los personajes y Free! Son propiedad de KyoAni y Kyoshi Oji.<br>Note: Viñeta para Navidad para el blog Shinjitsu No Akari.  
>Summary: Sousuke y Makoto se quedan varados en Tokio durante las vísperas de Navidad por una tormenta de nieve.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tormenta de nieve<em>

Makoto miraba por la ventana de su pequeño departamento como la nieve caía con fuerza y el viento mecía violentamente las ramas de los árboles, a la vez que pasaba su vista por el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared iban a ser las 6 de la tarde. Ya prácticamente era de noche y las carreteras estaban totalmente cerradas por la nieve, como los trenes todos los viajes habían sido suspendidos por la tormenta de nieve.

Quería pasar la navidad con su familia no allí, en Tokio. A pesar de que, a la fuerza, se había acostumbrado a la ciudad, extrañaba horrores Iwatobi y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se escapaba hacía su pueblo natal aunque sea un par de días. Pero no iba a pasar la noche buena solo, Sousuke estaba allí atrapado también por la tormenta.

Sousuke y Makoto estaban en una especie de relación, habían estado saliendo pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacerlo oficial y claro está que nadie sabía aquella especie de relación, pero ambos estaban cómodos de esa manera. Por eso Sousuke pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el pequeño departamento de Makoto.

Sousuke estaba parado recargado contra una pared mirando a Makoto, se sentía feliz de que Makoto no se iría por las fiestas aunque verlo así de triste por estar lejos de su familia lo hacía sentir un poco culpable por eso pensamientos. Lentamente se acercó hasta la ventana y abrazó al chico castaño por detrás, que se asustó por el súbito contacto.

―¡Sousuke! Casi me matas del susto― Se giró un poco y sintió unas gotitas caerle sobre el rostro ―Ve y sécate el cabello o te vas a resfriar― Makoto le sonrió mientras peinada el cabello mojado del chico más alto hacía atrás.

―Está bien mamá― Le contestó mientras le robaba un beso y se iba a buscar una toalla para secarse el cabello.

Cuando Sousuke lo dejó y la sala volvió a estar en completo silencio volvió a mirar el reloj y pensó en que cenarían y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar que ingredientes tenía. Revisó la alacena, el refrigerador y los pequeños armarios de la cocina y no había mucho, ya que a pesar de los malos pronósticos Makoto pensó que podía viajar a Iwatobi para las fiestas, por lo que no se había preocupado mucho en hacer las compras. Cerró la alacena y suspiró en esa víspera de Navidad no comerían suntuoso solo ramen instantáneo.

Miró el reloj otra vez, todavía faltaba un poco para preparar la cena. Por lo que prendió el televisor y comenzó a hacer zapping por los canales, muchos de los programas que había eran viejos y en algunos casos ya los había visto más de dos veces. En eso Sousuke volvió a aparecer y se sentó a su lado pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Makoto para atraerlo hacia él.

―¿Qué buscas? ― Sousuke le quitó el control remoto de las manos y comenzó a pasar los canales.

―¡Hey! Lo estaba usando yo― Se quejó mientras se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos de Sousuke ―Estaba buscando algo interesante para ver.

―Aah... ― Dijo Sousuke mirando con mayor interés el sweater que el chico de ojos verdes llevaba puesto, bastante a tono con las fiestas. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, ese sweater era horrible, todavía no entendía como era que la gente podía ponerse prendas más feas, él nunca entendería la moda y nunca se vestiría a la moda, sentenció en su mente.

―Es por la Navidad― Makoto hizo un puchero viendo como el chico de cabello oscuro se reía de él ―Además a mí me gusta― Sousuke lo besó y lentamente fue recostando al chico sobre el futón donde estaban ambos sentados pasando los canales de televisión.

Makoto le había sacado la remera remera de mangas largas que llevaba puesta Sousuke a la vez que acariciaba con firmeza su espalda. Cuando sintió como la pierna del más alto rozaba con fuerza su entrepierna y comenzó a sentir como aquella parte de su cuerpo estaba despertando, miró el reloj y alejó rápidamente al chico que estaba encima de él.

―Ya es tarde hay que preparar la cena― Makoto se levantó cono un resorte y se dirigió a la cocina.

―¿Qué vamos a cenar?― Preguntó Sousuke mientras volvía a ponerse la remera.

―Ramen instantáneo― Contestó risueño, Makoto sabía que a Sousuke mucho no le gustaba.

―En serio, en vísperas de Navidad.

―Lo siento pensé que no estaría aquí hoy por lo que no hice las compras― Dijo mientras ponía a calentar el agua.

Sousuke se acercó a la cocina para llevar un par de vasos a la pequeña mesa donde comerían y comentó con falsa indignación ―Es la peor Navidad de todas.

―Hubieras ido con tus padres

―Me estas echando en vísperas de Navidad con esta tormenta, Makoto no pensé que fueras tan malo― Comentó Sousuke saliendo de la cocina.

Makoto no estaba seguro si lo había dicho en serio o no por lo que se apresuró a terminar de preparar el ramen y se dirigió a la sala ―Sousuke... No lo-― No terminó de decir lo iba a decir que Sousuke lo abrazó y besó su frente.

―Estaba bromeando... Tonto.

―Yo nunca te echaría― Makoto dijo sonrojado ante de ir buscar los platos de ramen.

Mientras cenaban acompañados por el estruendoso ruido de la tormenta Sousuke comentó ―Siento que no hayas podido ir a ver a tu familia.

―Era inevitable, igual estoy feliz de pasar las fiestas contigo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer espero que pasen una feliz navidad y perdonen las faltas.<p>

Ja ne!


End file.
